Harry Potter and The Tear of The Griffin
by petey3202
Summary: Harry is in sixth year what is the tear of the griffin and what does it has instore for harry and company. This story follows OOTP (which is a great book) I am sorry i am really bad at giving a summary
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I love J.K. Rowling so does a lot of people thank you J.K. for letting us use Harry and company. I own nothing well on with the story  
  
CHAPTER ONE LETTERS  
  
Harry Potter was setting at his desk at number 4 Privet Drive doing his Transfiguration homework when a small peck came at the window; he had closed it because of all of the noise coming from the back garden. His aunt and uncle had some people over from uncle Vernon's drill company for dinner and told Harry to stay upstairs and not come down he was only to happy to stay by himself. "Pig" he said and went to the window and opened it, Pig came in the window and started to zoom around the room Harry had to grab the little owl about the neck to get the owl. As Harry took the letter from her she hooted and went to Hedwig's cage to have a good sleep. He opened the letter and another piece of parchment fell to the floor.  
  
Harry  
  
How have you been? Great here so far because Mum talked to Professor Dumbledore today and ask him since it has been two weeks if you could come here and he said YES. So stop doing what you are and get packed mate I am coming to get you old boy only if you want to that is. Plus have you read today's Prophet I think you would like the front page he he he.... Anyway send pig back with your answer and if it is yes we will come and get you tomorrow ok and if it is no we are still coming to get you cause if it is no I think you have lost your bloody mind. See ya tomorrow mate.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry smiled the first smile that he had on his face since he got back from the train station. As he put the letter down on his desk he picked up the other piece of parchment and unfolded it, it was part of today's Daily Prophet. He started to laugh as he read it.  
  
Early this morning the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge was ask to resign as the Minister for the way that he handled the return of You-Know-Who. The Ministry is in disarray, everyone in the Wizarding World is mad that no one in the Ministry would listen to Albus Dumbledore. The only known Ministry employee to help Dumbledore is Author Weasley, from the Department of Misuse of Muggle Artifact office. The rest of the Ministry, in the eye of the public, is that they should have trusted Albus Dumbledore. There will be a vote later this week for the new Minister of Magic all who are of age must vote. The Daily Prophet has it on good account that Author Weasley is a shoe in for the job if Albus Dumbledore will not run. We all will know by the end of the week.  
  
Harry was for lack of a better word happy happier than he has been since he started Dumbledore's Army. He ran to his desk and got a piece of parchment and began to write  
  
Ron  
  
I am great now that I have got your letter and read the Prophet. I hope your dad gets the job if he wants it. Yes please come and get me as soon as you can I would love to leave today if you get this in time. Well I am going to pack see you soon mate.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry went to Hedwig's cage and woke pig up and tied the letter to his leg and pleaded for him to get it to Ron ASAP. He left so fast that he almost hit the window instead of going through it. After he watched pig go over the roof tops of the houses of Privet Drive he went to pack. He was so happy to be leaving that he just put all of his stuff in without folding anything and set on his bed and waited.  
  
As he was waiting another owl was coming through the window and this owl happened to belong to Percy Weasley. Harry was not sure if he wanted to read anything that he had to say. But Hermes just hooted and pecked his hand in a way that told Harry that he needed to read what Percy had to say.  
  
Harry  
  
I don't know how to say it so I am just going to just come out and say it. I am very sorry the way I reacted to you I know that Ron showed you that letter that I wrote to him your last school year. I have already gone to Mum and Dad and begged them to forgive me and they did without any questions. I know that it might take you a little longer to forgive me but I must say I was just looking out for Ron and did not want to believe it about You-Know-Who. I say again that I am very sorry please forgive me for it. If you will write me Hermes will take it for me but if you need more time tell Hermes to just leave. But please know that I was just trying to protect Ron I am his big brother in all. When you do write me just send it to the Burrow I have moved back in to try and heal what was done by me. One last time I am very sorry Harry I should have known that you would not lie about him sorry for being a big prat.  
  
Percy Weasley  
  
Harry laid down the letter and could not help from smiling knowing that it took a lot for Percy to write this letter. As he set at his desk he looked at Hermes and told her to go to Hedwig's cage and get something to drink that he was going to send a reply. As Hermes went to get a drink he started to write.  
  
Percy  
  
Thanks for your letter, I do not blame you for what you wrote but it did make me very angry at the time. But as you have explained it, if it was me I thing I would have done the same thing if I had a little brother. Don't get onto yourself about it, it is ok I am ok we are ok. I am just glad that you have come around just make sure that you take care of yourself. I am coming to the Burrow hopefully by the end of the day tomorrow. Hope to see you there and we can talk about it if you want to.  
  
Harry  
  
Hermes was on her way over the roof tops and as he watched her go yet another owl was on its way to his house. "How many owls am I going to get tonight" Harry heard himself say out loud. This owl was new to Harry he had never seen it before. As he took the letter off the owl, it took back off out of the window. From one look at the handwriting on the front of the letter he knew it was from Hermione.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry how are you? I've been great. Mum and Dad are taking another trip to France but I decided not to go this year. So I'm going to go to the Burrow. I also heard that if you wanted to, which you probably will, can go to the Burrow too. I hope to see you there. Oh this is an owl from the post office. I think that I need an owl I think I will ask mum and dad for one at my birthday.  
  
Love from,  
Hermione  
  
Harry smiled as he finished the letter. Harry was happy to know that he was loved by at least a few people in the world. He took yet another piece of parchment and wrote a reply to Hermione.  
  
Hermione  
  
Hi, I am feeling fine and yes I am going to the Burrow ether today or tomorrow. Guess who just wrote me... Percey but I will tell you about it when I see you. I know it has only been two weeks but I have missed you guys so much. Well see you soon  
  
Harry  
  
This time he had to wake up Hedwig to take the post back. Three letters in less than one hour what else or who else would write today. Harry did not have much time to dwell on this as yet another owl came in his room. This owl was of course a school owl but it was too early for o.w.l.s and school list. Harry took the letter but the owl stayed this was the first time that a school owl did not take back off.  
  
Harry  
  
As you know by now I have told Molly Weasley that you could go to the Burrow. But I need to tell you something first yes you can go but when you get there I will come and see you I need to go over something's with you. I do not want to go through this in a letter so I will wait until I see you please do take care of yourself. Send back the date with the owl that you are going to the Weasleys.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry was shocked not knowing what to think about what he just read. What could Dumbledore want to go over, well no need to dwell on this now he would learn soon enough?  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
Yes I am going to the Burrow by tomorrow and I would like to talk to you about some things that have been on my mind. See you soon.  
  
Harry  
  
The school owl took the letter and was off. Then the door banged open and standing there mad as hell was his uncle.  
  
"Boy what the hell is with all of these owls coming into your room. Lucky that the Johnson's did not see them" his uncle Vernon said his face a dark purple.  
  
"Well you do remember that Mr. Weasley and the others told you that if they did not hear from me that they would send someone. Well I guess I forgot to write for a couple days so this was the last night or they were going to send someone." Harry said trying not to look guilty. This worked for his uncle was now more of a green color when he next spoke.  
  
"Y-you forgot to write." "Well you have had me working in the back garden for the last week. I was too tired to write." "Well there better not be too many more damn owls tonight or else." His uncle said now starting to get his normal red face back. Vernon Dursley shut the door with such force that the hinges almost fell out.  
  
Harry was so happy that he had got to his uncle that he did not hear the next owl come in. Not until the owl peck his arm did he turned around. Harry took the letter from the owl and the beautiful owl went back out of the window.  
  
Harry  
  
Just got your letter from pig and he could not come back due to passing out from getting here so fast. This owl is Mums and Dads new owl, Erol has died finally, Ginny was so sad don't know why that damn owl was so old. Anyway we will come and get you tomorrow at 12 noon see you tomorrow mate.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry went back to his desk and his eyes fell on the only picture that he had of his godfather. "Why Sirius why did you leave me I miss you so much. Well goodnight Mum, Dad, and Sirius." Harry had said goodnight to the three of them since he got back at the end of the term. He put the picture into his trunk and fell on his bed for one last night at number 4. 


	2. news

Chapter two: News  
  
Harry was walking in a grassy meadow, the sun was shining bright, the sky was clear and there were large yellow flowers all over the meadow. Something moved behind a tree all Harry could see was a very long golden tail. As Harry moved closer to the thing behind the tree his heart started to race wanting to find out what was behind that tree, it was consuming him completely.  
  
"Harry Potter how nice to meet you" said a deep almost purring voice.  
  
"Hello I can hear you but were are you at I can not see you." Harry answered his heart beating faster by the second.  
  
"Do not be frighten of me I am here to help you, for now if you would stay where you are."  
  
"Ok but how are you to help me and with what are you suppose to help me with."  
  
"All in due time Harry I just wanted us to meet"  
  
"Who are you can you at least tell me your name since you already know mine."  
  
"My name is Drex; I have been watching you for a very long time."  
  
"You have been watching me how I don't remember seeing you" ask Harry very confused.  
  
"All in due time, Harry, all in due time. But now it is time for you to wake up Harry...."  
  
"Wake up boy! Get up NOW!"  
  
Harry jumped with a start his aunt was yelling through the door for Harry to get up.  
  
"Ok ok I am up" said Harry still dazed about the dream he just had.  
  
"Get down stairs we need to talk to you boy."  
  
Harry got up and got dressed still thinking about the dream. That's all it was, it was just a dream Harry told himself. When he got down stairs his uncle and aunt were in the den and Dudley as always was in the kitchen eating.  
  
"Boy we just got one of those damn owls from those people that came and got you two years ago and they wrote to tell me that they are coming to get you today" said his uncle starting to go a deep red.  
  
"Just to let you know I already knew that they were coming today I got an owl last night" Harry said trying to match his uncle's tone.  
  
"Don't get smart with me boy or I will not let you go a damn place do you hear me." Now his uncle had a very large smile on his face.  
  
Well Harry could not let him keep that nasty smile so he said "Ok I guess I will just go upstairs and write to Mad-eye Moody then and tell him you are not going to let me go."  
  
This worked his uncle went from deep red to sea sick green in less than one second. "M-Mad-eye who" was all he could said.  
  
"Mad-eye Moody the man with the blue eye" Harry said trying to not laugh.  
  
"I did not say you could not go I said that never mind that. Anyway you are to stay with them for the rest of the summer because we are going to visit Marge and will not come back until it is time for Dudley to go to school."  
  
"Fine I was going to stay with them anyway for the rest of the summer."  
  
"Good now go upstairs and pack and be back down here as fast as you can because we are leaving you with Mrs. Figg as we are leaving for Marge's today."  
  
"I have already pack all I will need to do is write to my friend Ron and tell him where I am going to be." At that Harry ran upstairs and wrote Ron a short note to tell him. Harry ran back downstairs with his trunk and things and out the door and in no time he was standing in front of Mrs. Figg's house.  
  
Harry was about to knock on the door when uncle Vernon sped away in the car.  
  
"How nice for them to wait for me" came Mrs. Figg's voice?  
  
"Hello Mrs. Figg how are you doing today" Harry said with a smile.  
  
"Oh hello Harry come in come in those people are so rude I can not believe them" she said with a look that he hoped he would never get.  
  
When Harry got into the house Mrs. Figg shut the door and they went into the kitchen for some tea. "Thank you Mrs. Figg for letting me come over until my friend Ron comes and gets me."  
  
"No problem Harry how has your summer been going so far."  
  
"Not to bad well better now that I am leaving Privet Drive. So what has been going on over the last two weeks?"  
  
"Well You-Know-Who has not been seen since that night, but we think that something is coming up. Lucius Malfoy and the other Death eaters have been sent to Azkaban last week. I wished you could have went to the trial Lucius said that he did not know what he was doing but Albus was there and Lucius did not have a prayer. The court sentenced them that very afternoon."  
  
"But who is guarding the prison I heard that the Dementors have left."  
  
"Well Harry some Aurors are there for now until we find someone else to do it maybe trolls but that will be up to the new Minister."  
  
"I hope that Mr. Weasley gets the job I think that he would do a great job as Minister" Harry said with a huge smile.  
  
Before Mrs. Figg could give her answer on that there was a knock on the door. When she opened the door Harry could just make out red hair and knew who it was.  
  
"Harry how are you mate oh and hello Mrs. Figg" Ron said.  
  
"Hello old boy nice to see you. How did you get here did your dad get a car from the Ministry" Harry added seeing two new people that he did not know.  
  
"Oh yes he did these are two Aurors this one is John Williamson and the other one is Jessica Rowe. They had to bring me because dad is at the Ministry working on trying to become the next Minister." As he said this he puffed up his chest a little making Harry fake a cough hiding his laugh.  
  
Harry could tell that Ron was very happy because his face was a bright pink mainly due to smiling so much. Harry could not help but smile at this.  
  
"Well Mrs. Figg thank you again for letting me stay I think that we need to get going."  
  
"Ok Harry it was nice talking to you make sure you take care of yourself and why don't you write to me when you get to the Burrow to let me know that you have made it ok."  
  
"Sure thing Mrs. Figg. Ron come and help me with my stuff mate."  
  
Ron was making his way to help Harry but the two Aurors moved in and took Harry's stuff and made way to the car. "It is very nice to have your own Aurors" Ron said laughing.  
  
In no time they were pulling up at the Burrow and Mrs. Weasley was running out of the front door yelling a hello to Harry. When she got to him she gave him one of her famous bear hugs.  
  
"Harry dear so very nice to see you come in looks like you could use some food I think." Mrs. Weasley said still holding onto him not wanting to let go.  
  
Harry was walking through the door and his eyes fell on a man setting at the table. The man's blue eyes sparkled as he looked at Harry.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore how have you been sir."  
  
"Fine Harry and you I hope I find you well. Molly if you do not mind I would like to talk to Harry." Professor Dumbledore added looking at Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Of course Albus no problem. Ron come on and help me in the garden."  
  
"Harry if you would set down so we can talk." As Harry set down Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Harry I have a lot of things to cover with you today so let's get some tea ok." Dumbledore said still smiling at Harry. While saying this Dumbledore, with a wave of his hand, had two cups of tea zooming to them.  
  
"Ok Harry first things first I want you to take this." He handed Harry what looked like a very old book. At the look Harry was giving it Dumbledore added. "It is a portkey Harry all you have to do to active it is to say one, two, and three. It will take you to a place, in which, you will be very safe. Do not ask me where, it is safer if no one knows where it will send you. You are to only use it if it is the only way out, and yes it will take all of the Weasleys with you." He added from the look on Harry's face.  
  
"Thank you sir." was all Harry could add because Dumbledore was continuing.  
  
"Make sure you keep it close to you at all times Harry. Which you will find out that it will fit into you pocket."  
  
Harry looked confused because this was a very large book but Harry tried to put it into his pocket and it did fit with out any problems.  
  
"Next Harry I need to know how you have been sleeping, I hope no more dreams about Voldermort." At this Dumbledore looked over his half moon glasses and looked straight into Harry's eyes.  
  
"No sir, I have not been dreaming about Voldermort. I have only been having normal dreams about stuff." But as Harry told him this he could not get the weird dream that he had this morning out of his head. Dumbledore must have noticed this because of what he said next.  
  
"Are you sure you have only been having normal dreams Harry."  
  
"Yes sir just weird ones nothing about what Voldermort is up to."  
  
"Ok Harry but if you have any dreams about Voldermort I want you to tell me ok so we can start occlumency lessons again."  
  
"Oh who will be giving them to me?" Harry's voice got lower thinking that Snape would be the one to do it.  
  
"I will Harry I will come here and do it three times a week if and only if you start to dream again."  
  
Harry was happy about this at least he would learn how to do it if Dumbledore taught him.  
  
"Now Harry onto less happier questions. Please bear with me and do not stop me with any questions of your own until I have finished ok." Dumbledore looked a little sad at this. Harry just nodded to let him know that he would not stop him.  
  
"Ok I am just going to say it Harry because there is no need beat around the bush. As you know Sirius was the last of the Blacks there for his house can not go to the next Black. Sirius left a letter in my care in case that something happened to him. I could not give it to you at the end of last term because you needed time to morn him. Please forgive me for that. I have not nor has anyone read this letter that I am about to give to you." Dumbledore took out a letter from inside his robes and handed it to Harry. "If you would like I will leave this room to let you read it alone."  
  
"No sir please stay with me I don't think I could read it alone." Harry's eyes started to glaze over at the sight of the letter he now had in his hands.  
  
"Very well Harry but if at any time you wish me to leave just say so ok." Harry nodded again not taking his eyes off of the letter.  
  
Harry opened the letter and began to read it.  
  
Dear, Harry  
  
If you are reading this letter that means that I have not kept my promise to you or your parents for that I am sorry. I have left you alone please forgive me; something very important must have happened for I would not have left you for anything in this world. Harry paused to wipe his eyes because he could not see for the tears that where coming down his face. He looked up at Dumbledore thankfully he was looking out of the window watching Ron throw a gnome over the garden wall. Harry continued the letter. As you know now that I am gone that there is no longer any Blacks left. So since I could not be there for you now I want you to take everything. Dumbledore has my key to my vault and I want you to have my house as well. Now don't do that I know that you are saying no I don't want it. Please Harry please take this it would have been yours later any way. This is the last thing that I can do as your godfather. Think about it no more Dursleys now I know that put a smile on your face because I am laughing my head off right now. Know this Harry I love you like you are my son I know that I am not James but at least know that I love you more than life itself. One last thing as you know YOUR house is where the order of the Phoenix is but only if you say it can stay. Please forgive me Harry for leaving you and please take my stuff it would mean the world to me. Good bye for now until we meet again I love you son.  
  
Love always,  
  
Sirius  
  
P.S. Tell everyone I said Hi he he he  
  
As Harry laid the letter down Mrs. Weasley came into the room to get some water for the garden and froze at one look at Harry. She did not care that Dumbledore told her he needed to talk to Harry did not care that anyone else was in the room she ran straight to Harry and grabbed him up into a motherly hug. Harry was so happy that she did this so happy that he could cry into the arms of the only mother that he knew.  
  
All Harry could do was sob into her robes and by the look in her eyes she was about to cry as well not knowing why he was crying not caring all she knew was he needed her. He handed her the letter she read it and she sobbed into his hair. "It will be ok Harry dear go ahead and cry morn him no one will see I will make sure of it."  
  
Dumbledore busied himself again looking at Ron in the garden while Harry continued to sob and be comforted by Mrs. Weasley. As Harry finished he looked up into her eyes and without words thanked her for being there for him.  
  
Harry gather himself enough to look at Dumbledore who looked sad for Harry with his deep blue eyes. Harry handed him the letter to read. When Dumbledore finished the letter it was Harry who spoke first.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore it would be my honor to keep the order at Sirius' house I mean my house." Harry looked sheepish at Dumbledore.  
  
"Thank you Harry and as for the vault here is the key. I knew that Sirius must have written something to this nature for he wrote me a letter making me promise to give you this key and the key to number 12 Grimwald Place. Now please take these keys and be happy knowing that he wanted you to have everything. He loved you very much you do know this right."  
  
"Of course sir I just wished he knew how much I loved him. I wished that I would have told him that much. I just thought" Harry could not bring himself to say anymore about it. He could not bring himself to say I just thought he would be here for a very long time.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was still holding Harry as if the world was ending not wanting to let go of him. To save him some of the pain in which he must be feeling right now.  
  
"Harry that is all for now that I needed to talk to you about. Now is there anything that you wanted to ask me or talk to me about." At this Dumbledore stood up to make his leave.  
  
"Professor, I only have one thing I want to talk about for now that is in his letter Sirius said that I would not have to go back to the Dursley's." Harry looked up at Dumbledore to see if he could tell what he was thinking about.  
  
Dumbledore just looked at Harry for a moment and then said "Harry we will talk about this when the time gets closer." "Now I must get going I will talk to you later and thank you Molly for letting me talk to Harry today."  
  
"No problem Albus anytime you need to talk to Harry just come by."  
  
Dumbledore with a blink of an eye was gone out of the room. Only Mrs. Weasley and Harry remained she was still holding him. She let go of Harry and started to speak. "Harry dear now why don't you go outside and help Ron finish with the degnoming of the garden, while I make some lunch" She still had tears in her eyes.  
  
The next two days went by very quickly all that had happened was that Harry and Ron played chess and exploding snap. 


End file.
